Pillow talk
by casketto
Summary: The morning after 'Always'


**Just a very quick one shot of the morning after 'Always'. I've not forgotten about 'You've got mail' the next chapter is on its way shortly.**

Before he even opened his eyes he could see her. He could smell her unmistakeable scent. It was the same every morning but last night's dream had felt so real. Too real. He opened his eyes slowly and gasped as his eyes met hers, he automatically rubbed his eyes to bring them into focus yet she was still there.

"Hey" She smiled at the shock on his face. He swallowed but he couldn't speak.

"How'd you sleep?" He lifted his hand to her face and softly touched her cheek. She was real alright. Memories of last night flooded his brain and the realisation that she was in fact in his bed almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Good" _ Really Castle? _He scolded himself _is that all you can say? _

"Me too" She smiled shyly. God she was beautiful. He was aware that he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care, he wanted to remember this moment forever.

"What's the time?" He croaked out.

"I don't know" Her eyes never left his. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to kiss her, his hand moved to her neck and he pulled her closer, she needed no encouragement. The kiss was slow and sweet but said everything that he wanted to say _I love you Kate, I love you. _ As they broke away from each other a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" The look on her face forced him to back track.

"A day off?" She visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Something like that." He knew her well enough to drop the subject altogether.

"Should we talk about this?" He regretted it the second it was out of his mouth.

"Probably, but I just want to do this.." She leaned in again and kissed him, who was he to argue?

Within minutes they were a tangled mess of sheets and limbs. She was insatiable and he couldn't get enough of her. She had turned up at his loft last night declaring that she wanted him and he had been so close to rejecting her, so close. She'd hurt him, but he was pretty sure that he'd hurt her too, they were going to have to talk about it at some point but for now this was enough, it would always be more than enough. He loved this woman, no, he was IN love with this woman and now he'd tasted her, really tasted her, he had no appetite for anyone else. As she trailed her tongue along his jaw he lost all train of thought.

"Coffee" She whispered as her lips reached his ear. If she thought he was leaving the bed while her hand was doing that, down there, she was very much mistaken. He didn't move.

"Coffee. And then we'll talk" She whispered again, this time grabbing his attention. His eyes flew to hers and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip making him inwardly groan. This woman was going to ruin him, in the best possible way.

She sat up and he pouted at the distance between them. Sighing heavily he swung his legs over the bed onto the floor and made to stand up before realising that he was in fact naked, in every sense of the word, and he was suddenly overcome with shyness. Richard Castle was many things but shy was not one of them. He had a vague recollection of her taking his boxers off last night but in all honesty he was completely uninterested in where she threw them at the time. He scanned the floor, nothing. Kate coughed behind him.

"Looking for these?" She held his boxers on her finger and shot him a smile that very nearly had him crawling back into bed.

"Ah yeah, thanks." He took them from her and slid them on quickly.

"Just coffee?" He asked

"For now." He stood for a while, just looking at her, scared that the minute he walks out of the room the spell would be broken, he would wake up and she would be gone. He reluctantly left the room and fired up the coffee machine willing it to brew quicker. He almost ran back to the room and stumbled slightly upon his entrance eliciting a giggle from the beauty in his bed. He handed her the mug and sat down next to her, heads resting on the headboard. They sat in silence for a while, words not needed.

"So, what do you want to do today?" His heart stopped for a brief moment, she wanted to spend the day with him? There were so many ways he could answer her question but there was one thing he'd always wanted to do.

"I want to hold your hand" And there was the shyness again.

"Hold my hand?" She looked up at him confused.

"I want to walk down the street with you and hold your hand, I want to sit next to you in a booth while we drink coffee, I want to sit and make out on a park bench like a couple of teenagers because that's how you make me feel Kate. Last night was incredible and the way I felt when I woke up this morning, I want to feel that every day." He wanted to say so much more but he didn't want to scare her off.

"Wow, Castle. I think maybe you should ditch the crime novels and try your hand at some romance" She was gently mocking him but she put her hand on his chest and looked up through her lashes at him.

"I'd love to hold hands with you Castle" He put his hand on hers and she leant in for a kiss.

"But first I need a shower. Care to show me how your shower works?" Without waiting for a response she got out of bed and stood before him completely naked, in every sense of the word.

**Thanks for reading. As always, reviews are lovely x**


End file.
